


oh i do like to be beside the seaside!

by kimwonpil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Little Space, Little!Jaehyun, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically it's just cute stuff, caregiver!doyoung, little!jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: Doyoung, Jaehyun and Jungwoo deserved a few days to be wrapped up in each other, unwind and fall in love all over again. So they decide to go to the beach, cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	oh i do like to be beside the seaside!

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been sitting in my docs for literal months, i started writing this originally as a commission/fic exchange and i guess it still sort of is that. i'm sorry evie that i haven't talked to you in such a long while, i'm literally the worst at conversation but i still consider you a good friend and i hope you like the fic (〃＾▽＾〃)

Doyoung had been planning this day for almost a month now. Between frantic work schedules and countless busy weekends, that seemed to never end but also never begin, he had managed to salvage a few days of paradise. He was finally going to take his two boyfriends to the beach; for a long weekend they could spend their days frolicking in the sunshine and swimming in the glistening ocean.

But there was a small problem he had to contend with first, the night before a holiday was always the most hectic in Doyoung's mind. The packing and sorting and checking and packing again all made it much more stressful than it needed to be. Jaehyun and Jungwoo were being useless as well in that moment, laughing exuberantly as they chased each other around the bedroom. Doyoung had told the pair only an hour ago of the holiday they were about to go on, he now wished he'd told them sooner. The eldest was exhausted and he still couldn't find their swimming shorts, debating if just paddling in their underwear was a liable option. But Jungwoo really really loved his starfish patterned trunks, especially when he was feeling little, they couldn't leave without them Doyoung concluded.

“Doie!” The shout of his name launched Doyoung back to reality, turning around to face the caller with a stoic expression, he really wasn’t in the mood for fun and games right now, he just wanted to pack and then sleep. He was greeted with the sight of Jaehyun holding a wiggling Jungwoo in his arms, the younger boy trying his very hardest to escape, a bright smile on his lips. 

“I won, I captured the elf from the fairy kingdom!” The words were far from making sense to Doyoung, he had lost track of the game the pair were playing ages ago but he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with elves and fairies back then. He nodded along to Jaehyun and then returned to packing which only served to make the younger frown and wander closer, Jungwoo still tucked under his arm.

“Mummy? Are you okay Mummy?” Jungwoo’s voice was a lot softer than Jaehyun’s, the youngest of the trio having slipped into his headspace at the sight of Doyoung’s weary expression and lack of answers to Jaehyun’s rambling. Doyoung turned around once more, cooing as he noticed Jungwoo’s teary eyes, the boy having been released from Jaehyun’s tight grip.

“Oh my goodness baby, Mummy is more than fine, just a little tired, that's all. Did you and Hyunnie have fun with your game?” Doyoung’s tone was comforting as he opened his arms up to invite the pair in, both of them jumping at the opportunity to hug their Mummy as tightly as they could.

“Lots of fun Mummy, Woo and Hyunnie were elves and dragons and mermaids and… And lots of other things.” Jaehyun giggled, obviously having forgotten what he was trying to say as a blush spread across his cheeks. Doyoung smiled and nodded along, petting Jaehyun’s hair as he did so.

“That sounds like a lot of fun baby boy. How about you and Woo be my good little helpers and get in your pyjamas, it’s definitely past your bedtime.” Doyoung chuckled and tickled at the boys’ waists, Jungwoo giggling as Jaehyun whined in protest. The two set off to get changed as Doyoung finally went back to their almost full suitcase, now he just needed to get the sun cream and first aid kit and he’d be all done. 

When he was just about finished Doyoung heard a call behind the closet door, chuckling to himself at the pitiful tone as he wandered over. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Doyoung grinned and eyed the sight that befell him. Jungwoo was already in his pyjamas, hair a little messy but he was otherwise alright; Jaehyun on the other hand had his shirt on backwards and his shorts inside-out, whining at the uncomfy situation.

“Somethin’ not right Mummy.” Jaehyun huffed and folded his arms across his chest. The elder of his littles was always grumpy when things went wrong, Doyoung noted, he wanted to seem like a big boy in front of Jungwoo at all times. Jaehyun continued to babble about things being weird as Doyoung set to work switching around his shirt and helping turn his shorts the right way around, Jungwoo watching everything with a sleepy gaze.

“Is everything better now Hyunnie? Is my little boy comfier?” Doyoung asked with a small smile, Jaehyun nodding and cuddling up to his Mummy again, the gentle actions and words making him slip a little deeper. Jaehyun was normally the elder of the two littles when in his headspace but it had been a long, tiring day and Doyoung wanted to indulge his babies as much as they wished.

“I think it’s time to get my babies into bed hmm?” Doyoung peered at Jungwoo, the boy nodding and clambering under the covers of their king sized bed until only the tufts of his hair were peeking out. Once Jaehyun was settled next to him, Doyoung allowed himself to relax fully, smiling at his boyfriend’s sleeping faces as he set to work bringing the suitcases to the door, ready for tomorrow. 

A long weekend was what they all needed right now, Doyoung only hoped that everything was smooth sailing and not rocky ocean waves that threatened to throw their peaceful selves overboard.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

The beach was at long last in sight, the ocean a glistening blue as Jungwoo leaned out of the car window in order to not miss a thing. It was late afternoon and after a long day of travelling and stopping for a picnic in a small cove, Jungwoo was getting sleepy. One thing usually led to another after this and a sleepy Jungwoo normally meant little Jungwoo; but the boy had promised his Mummy that he would be a big boy until they got to the hotel room because Doyoung didn’t want to lose his babies in a new place. So Jungwoo settled on falling asleep instead, humming contently as the breeze brushed against his face, lulling him into a light slumber.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, was sitting in the passenger seat next to Doyoung, blasting ABBA songs from his phone and singing obnoxiously loud along with his boyfriend (it was a miracle that Jungwoo could catch even a second of shut eye, but the youngest was used to it).

"We're almost there." Doyoung said softly as the song slowly faded, pointing at the sign that indicated they were entering the beach town, sun dipping lower and lower in the sky. It was sure to be a beautiful sunset. Jaehyun gasped softly at the view, the road stretching down the promenade that was decorated with quaint shops and cafes. 

They soon pulled down a small driveway, moments away from the seashore, arriving in front of a cottage-like hotel, vines creeping up the brickwork as flowers bloomed around each window. It was beautiful, Jaehyun's smile grew wider as he looked at the building and then back to his boyfriend.

"Doyoungie... We're really... We're staying here?!" Jaehyun breathed out, exasperated, as Doyoung chuckled at his boyfriend's expression.

"Yes Hyunnie we are, now let's wake up the baby and go cuddle and get room service." Doyoung said with a grin, hopping out of the car door as Jaehyun did the same, spinning around once to take in everything. He would've done it once more had he not remember that he got dizzy too easily.

Waking Jungwoo up from his impromptu nap was easier said than done, the boy whining and turning away from Doyoung's prodding hand and ceaseless calls for him to get up. Doyoung only chuckled, his boyfriend was absolutely adorable but it was getting darker and he knew the boy wasn't the biggest fan of that, especially when he was little. 

"Jungwoo~ Come on baby, you need to get up, we can have a picnic in our room if you wake up now-"

"I'm up!" The boy chirped and sat up abruptly, rubbing at his sleepy eyes and scrambling to his feet as if standing to attention. "I'm awake." Jungwoo insisted and nodded furiously, all but dragging Doyoung towards the entrance of the hotel where Jaehyun and the luggage were waiting.

Checking in was a breeze, Doyoung ever the responsible one of the trio, making sure they got multiple room keys and asking for a room service menu. The interior of the hotel was just as picturesque as the outside, seaside memorabilia lining the walls as they made their way to the room in the attic.

Jaehyun was the one to throw the door open, squealing as he noticed they had a balcony, running towards it to reenact a scene from Rapunzel right away. Jungwoo was still sleepy, deciding that giggling at his princess boyfriend as he clung onto Doyoung was a much better option. 

"Why don't we get you in your pyjamas baby, then we can have a pyjama party?" Doyoung suggested, voice soft as he pet Jungwoo's hair. The boy nodded, repeating a quiet "pyjama party" under his breath in agreement as he waddled towards the bed. Doyoung could have melted right then and there, calling over Jaehyun so that he could get changed too.

Jungwoo had picked out his fluffiest pair of pyjamas, the hoodie having teddy bear ears on top and mittens attached which could be pulled over his hands to look like paws. Doyoung had bought it for him last Christmas, Jungwoo and the jumper had been inseparable ever since. Jaehyun had chosen his shorts and t-shirt combo, eventually managing to put everything on the right way as his boyfriends cheered at his success. The trio were finally comfy, all curled up on the bed together as Doyoung read aloud the menu to see what his babies wanted to eat.

"Fries? Woo want fries!" Jungwoo perked up after a moment, hands clasping together as he looked over at Doyoung with the softest pair of puppy eyes he could muster. His caregiver only chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Baby needs to have manners if he wants the fries."

"Can Woo have the fries, please Mummy?" Jungwoo corrected himself and let his bottom lip jut into a pout, Doyoung not able to resist reaching out and pinching at the boy's cheeks, he was just too cute.

"Of course you can little one, what would you like Hyunnie?" The elder asked and looked at his other boyfriend, cooing as he saw Jaehyun with his thumb in his mouth, curled around one of the pillows.

"Paci..." The small reply made Jungwoo giggle, Jaehyun was so silly, he thought as Doyoung reached to get the boy's sparkly orange pacifier, carefully pushing it past Jaehyun's lips.

"But also wan' fries p'ease." Jaehyun hummed, words a little jumbled as he started to relax, going splat onto the bed. Jungwoo took this as an invitation to jump on top of his boyfriend, squishing him as he cuddled Jaehyun like a baby koala would. Doyoung smiled fondly, whipping out his phone to take a photo of his boys whilst the sweet moment lasted.

"Can you both be good boys whilst Mummy makes this call to get our food?" The pair nodded in unison at Doyoung’s request before erupting into another fit of giggles as they tried to tickle each other.

Doyoung smiled and wandered out onto the balcony, calling the kitchen downstairs and asking for some fries with cheese as well as some sandwiches since he knew that Jaehyun and Jungwoo were probably hungry after the long car ride. He was told that it would take about twenty minutes, thanking the man on the other end of the line before hanging up and going back inside to his boyfriends.

“What are you two playing now hmm?” Doyoung asked with a chuckle, watching as Jaehyun rooted through his own backpack for something. 

“Wanted to colour Mummy, can’t find Woowoo’s special crayons though…” Jaehyun whined and sat down on the floor with a huff; the special crayons in question were a present he’d gotten for Jungwoo himself. They were glittery and there were so many different colours.

“Aww Hyunnie, I think I put them in the suitcase, let me go and find them alright?” Doyoung cooed and carefully brought Jaehyun back to his feet, sitting him on the bed as he went to find the crayons. Surely enough, they were hidden in a pocket of his suitcase, bringing them over to the bed where Jaehyun had already gotten out their colouring books.

“We’ve got a bit of a wait for the food so you can both colour something pretty.” Doyoung hummed and ruffled both Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s hair before going to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he watched the pair of littles get to work.

Jaehyun’s concentrating face quickly replaced his frown, cheeks puffed out as he tried his best to stay in the lines. Meanwhile, Jungwoo was far too small to care about lines, simply scribbling light patterns onto his piece of paper. Doyoung loved both of them so much, letting the peaceful moment wash over him.

He was interrupted about ten minutes later, peeking one eye open as one of his boys sat down on his lap.

“Mummy, Woo done!” The boy giggled and held up his sheet, the picture had been Elsa but her dress was now a bright pink and purple and her hair was a mixture of glittery blue hues. 

“Oh wow baby boy, it’s so pretty, Mummy is so proud of you.” Doyoung cooed and cuddled Jungwoo tightly, the younger boy protesting for only a moment before giving in and melting into his Mummy’s arms, he did give the best hugs after all. Jaehyun noticed what was happening soon enough, head perking up as he crawled over and deposited himself into the middle of the cuddle pile, giggling at the small whines from Jungwoo.

“Bein’ squished Mummy.” Jungwoo mewed like a tiny kitten, pawing at Jaehyun’s arms until the elder eventually shuffled over so that he wasn’t suffocating his boyfriend. Doyoung chuckled at the playfulness of the pair, shaking his head fondly. It was another few minutes before there was a knock on the door, Jaehyun and Jungwoo gasping loudly.

“Food!” They squealed in unison, Doyoung getting up to answer the door and taking the tray off of the waiter with a grin, his babies still rambling on behind him.

“I guess you’re both super hungry then?” Doyoung asked with a small giggle, both boys nodding quickly as they sat patiently waiting on the bed. It wasn’t long before they were feasting on sandwiches and fries, laughing and joking as they mused about what they would do at the beach tomorrow and how much ice cream they could consume.

The stars shone down on the three of them that night, twinkling brightly like the smiles on each of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter ♡: [@prince_jungwoo](https://twitter.com/prince_jungwoo)  



End file.
